User blog:XXGingerheartXx/PLOTS: Classic Versus Cliche
Welcome to… Perceiving Lots Of Teaching Stuff! Otherwise known as PLOTS. Today I will be covering the basic guides to characters of all ages and what is normal and what is overused and cliche. Now most of my ‘classics’ won’t be very detailed, because no cat is alike. But I have seen these cliches used over and over again (that’s why they are significantly longer than classic), so avoid them. Kits Classic: Kits are usually curious about the world and want to explore. They like to be told a story and are mostly afraid of things. Being a young animal, they are naturally a bit restless at certain times. They are very close to their mothers. Cliche: Kits are overly enthusiastic about everything, are bold, and will always be up to extreme mischief, such as running from camp frequently. They speak up to older warriors and show no fear of them. Their thoughts about their mothers are "Mom makes me so mad. I'm not a kit! ...wait..." Apprentices Classic: Are eager enough to learn, but will slack off every so often. They like hanging out with friends and talking and everything is a competition. Usually if there are enough apprentices there will be obvious cliques. I like to think of them as grade school children. Cliche: Always go on adventures but still manage to learn everything. They are never hardworking and never let it show. They speak up to warriors as if it’s nothing. Most things they do go unpunished. Young Warriors Classic: Usually quiet and loyal. Are still in the phase of proving their worth to their Clan. Are a bit nervous about leading a patrol or telling other cats what to do. Cliche: Outgoing and not nervous about a thing. Make friends with other warriors easily. Ambitious to become deputy. Older Warriors Classic: Extremely loyal, willing to lead patrols. Are very wise from years of being a warrior, and sometimes shaken and nostalgic. Will joke around when there is no threat. Cliche: Stubborn, emotionless cats that only think for the Clan and never have any fun. They are serious and too smart for their own good, and often suspicious. Deputy Classic: A bit shy to order Clan around at first, but warms up to it. Brisk, has wits, and is not afraid to challenge leader if necessary. Have friends. Cliche: Stern cats that look down on everyone else and are simply waiting to become leader. Have no friends. Medicine cat Classic: A cat that others can talk to easily without a worry, but are serious during times necessary to be. They are skilled in herbs, but can make a mistake like any other cat. Cliche: almost always a she-cat that is calm and young and hardly talks to other warriors. She never makes mistakes and is swift and brisk. Are easily suspicious. Elders Classic: Cats that are creaky-boned and are known for snapping once in a while. They can get bored easily (being stuck in a nest all day) and are typically friendly, especially to young cats. They are thankful for the things their Clan does for them. Cliche: Weak old cats that have no idea how to take care of themselves. The she-cats are over-motherly, and the toms are cranky. Leaders Classic: Brave, extremely loyal cats that other cats look up to. However, they are not perfect and can go into battle that shouldn’t happen or think they are stronger than they really are. They put their Clan first, however, they have lives too (no pun intended). Cliche: Always make the right decision, and are extremely wise. Their last life is lost heroically. Their Clan is their number one priority; their own self isn’t even close. (And sure, this is what’s expected of a leader, but it’s so unrealistic.) There you have it. Our first PLOTS. I myself am guilty of some of these things, and most likely, so are you. So anyway, do with this blog what you want, and have fun writing your fanfic! Ginger out. Category:Blog posts